Are you gonna kiss me or not?
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: "I think you know I like you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot. So are you gonna kiss me or not?"


**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?**

**Caskett**

**Inspired by the song "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not" by Thompson Square**

**It's not a songfic, its kinda like my other story "Mama, Don't you worry about me?"**

**Hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

The end of the day was always everyone's favorite time. Especially when the case was finally solved. Castle, Ryan, and Esposito were in the break room discussing a certain female Detective.

"So, bro, asked her out yet?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet." Castle look down at the cup of coffee in his hand. "There never seems to be time to do it."

"Well, man, do it soon before she finds some other guy." Esposito hit Castle friendly and encouraging on the shoulder.

Just then, Beckett walked into the room.

"Well boys, case closed. We can all go home now." She smiled at them. Ryan and Esposito looked at Castle then at Beckett then back at Castle. "What?" She said.

"Nothing." Ryan said, smiling discreetly. "See you two tomorrow." Then he and Esposito left.

"Beckett?" Castle walked up to her.

"Castle?"

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure. I'll go grab my coat." She smiled and they both headed over to her desk.

They arrived at a diner a few blocks from Kate's apartment and got a booth in the back.

"So Castle?" Kate said, looking up from the menu.

"Detective?" Rick looked at her, smiling that classic 'Castle' smile.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why'd you break it off with Gina. You two seemed to be doing great?" The truth was, Kate was ecstatic when she found out Castle and Gina broke up. She finally had a shot again.

"I suddenly remembered why we got divorced." He smiled at her again. "Okay, So same question to you. Why'd you break up with the surgeon guy?"

"It just wasn't working. I don't know. I just didn't feel it." She looked at him, hoping he saw the smile in her eyes, telling him she knew he liked her and she liked him.

"So, Demming was a no. Surgeon was a no." He laughed as the waitress brought them their drinks. "Beckett, you ever gonna let a relationship run its full course before you break it off for some stupid reason?"

"Depends on the guy." Kate looked right at him this time, titling her head slightly and smiled.

Dinner went well, they exchanged flirtatious looks and light conversation. When they were about to leave, Castle demanded she let him walk her home.

"You really don't have to walk me home. I'm a big girl, I have a gun, and I'm sure Alexis is waiting for you."

"It's no big deal. Plus I'm having a good time with you and I don't want it to end quite yet."

Kate smiled at Rick and he smiled back at her. And soon they were at her apartment building.

"Well goodnight Beckett." Castle gave her a quick hug and headed down to stairs towards the street to hail a cab. He was about two steps from the sidewalk when he heard something he never thought he'd hear.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Kate said so matter-of-factly it made Castle to turn quick. "I think you know I like you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot. So are you gonna kiss me or not?" Kate stepped down, she was a step above Castle. This made her the same height as him.

"Kate? What are you? " He was so confused, yet so happy that she wanted him to kiss her.

"I'll say it again. I like you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot. So, Castle, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He didn't say a word, he looked at her. Then kissed her with so much emotion, so much passion. It was like no other kiss either had ever experienced before.

"Was that so hard?" She said teasingly.

"Not at all." He smiled at her. "So, were do we go from here?"

"It's up to you, Rick. Balls in your court. You can either walk away and forget about what just happened or we turn our friendship into a romantic relationship and see where it leads. And I'm hoping you pick the second option, because frankly. I really really like you and after that kiss-I don't think I could go back. But if you don't-"

"Kate." He cut her off. "Stop talking so I can answer." He laughed.

"Sorry." She smiled sweetly.

"You're the reason I broke up with Gina. I don't want to be with anyone else. You've changed me Kate, for the better. And I want to see where we go from here. So." Castle kissed her again. "Now your not just my partner, or my muse, you're my girlfriend as well."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled. Finally she had the man that she had wanted for so long but never knew she wanted until he wasn't available. Finally Detective Kate Beckett could call herself Richard Castle's girl. A title she loved and hoped would be hers for a long time.


End file.
